La intransigencia del tiempo
by El Maquinico
Summary: One Shot del baúl de los recuerdos. De la Mano de Pearl, Garnet hace un descubrimiento interesante durante la madrugada antes del cumpleaños de Steven. Sí, el amor es "La respuesta", pero ¿el amor fue la respuesta para Pearl o solo otro nombre para nombrar su enfermedad? Ilusiones rotas y despedidas a la luz de la Luna.


**La intransigencia del tiempo.**

 _Nota del autor:_

Por mero azar del destino me digné a publicar otra vez y espero volverlo a hacer. Hace tiempo escribí este one shot de Steven Universe que tiene lugar inmediatamente después del episodio "La respuesta" solo como contracontestación a una buena compañera. Hoy lo volví a encontrar y se me hizo una buena idea publicarlo por este medio ya que, por lo que veo, en la pagina aún le falta más bullicio de los fans de SU de habla española.

Mayo 2016.

* * *

-Esta "amiga" está muerta… o desaparecida… o de regreso a su forma física; esta "amiga", al menos, no dice nada, pero me habla. Si esto te parece una paradoja debes adjudicársela a la cualidad ambigua de su ser. Esa cualidad presente/ausente es lo que aún hoy, después de catorce años, hace mover los hilos de mi corazón emocional. Pero algo ocurrió hoy, no estoy segura por qué ahora y no antes, no estoy segura si fue un proceso o simplemente aconteció…- El viento barre delicadamente la arena de la playa como el tiempo los rastros de lo que fue.- Garnet, creo que he dejado de amar a Rose Quartz.

* * *

Debo un particular descubrimiento a la unión de dos eventos complejos.

Hoy fue el cumpleaños de mi querido Steven, yo no me caracterizo por ser detallista, pero Sapphire insistió en que, como regalo, le narramos el origen de Garnet, omitiendo algunos detalles comprometedores para "un cumpleaños venidero". El amor es la respuesta: Una conclusión lo suficientemente satisfactoria para el nivel de vida de nuestro amado Steven… pero no tanto Rubí.

La entrevista de media noche había terminado. Salí del viejo granero a entregarme a la oscuridad de la noche. El faro lunar hacía deslizar lentamente algunas sombras. todo va quieto, el viento, cuya fuerza puede barrer casas y árboles hoy se comporta indulgente con nosotros. Esta es una noche apacible, como pocas veces se puede disfrutar. Pero hay algo que me inquieta ¿y Pearl? ¿Dónde está la guardiana nocturna de los sueños de Steven?

El viento hoy juega a mi favor. Su escoba eólica no barrió los rastros de la presencia y de la velada acción: un olor delator muy característico cerca del granero.

-¡Pearl ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que haces?!

-¡Oh Garnet! No sabía que estabas por aquí… bueno yo… tu sabes, viendo a Steven dormir- dijo nerviosa, arrojando rápidamente y de forma disimulada su objeto de delito al piso y poniéndole un pie encima.

Pearl otra vez sumida en el goce. Solo una gema como Pearl puede experimentar placer de la tortura que trae el recuerdo de Rose: es como una rueda de la fortuna de placer y dolor que gira y gira y con cada vuelta el placer y el dolor se hacen más y más grandes hasta hacerlos insoportables. Hay muchas cosas que admiro de Pearl, pero su actitud de sacrificio y nula voluntad me repugna.

-Conoces las reglas: Nada de cigarros en presencia de Steven.

-Lo sé Garnet, pero es que yo…- un silencio en la partitura; unos grandes ojos que me indican que algo le ha pasado a su alma- nada solo son ideas. No lo volveré a hacer.

Y se fue caminando con dirección al templo.

-No deberías ser tan dura con ella Rubí.- Dijo la dulce voz de mi conciencia.

-¿y por qué no? Siempre es lo mismo con ella, cada cumpleaños hace algo así ¿recuerdas cuando Steven cumplió 9 años y se puso a llorar frente al pastel? Fue tan vergonzoso.

-lo sé Rubí pero ella ha de tener sus razones ¿quiénes somos nosotras para negarle su sentir?

-¿y quién es ella para amargar una fecha tan especial para Steven? No te das cuenta, un día de estos ella hará algo de lo que todos nos arrepentiremos.

-Por favor Rubí, tu evaluación de la situación presente y del futuro es errada y fuera de lugar.

-¡No me subestimes Sapphire!

-¡Pearl espera!- Le grité desde lo lejos.

-Ya entendí Garnet, lo siento no volverá a ocurrir…- Dijo sin cambiar su rumbo ni mirar hacia atrás.

Apuré el paso y rápidamente le di alcance. Pasé mi mano derecha sobre sus hombros y caminamos juntas un buen rato sobre la arena de la playa.

-¿Garnet, te encuentras bien?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Oye Pearl, ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que nos encontramos por primera vez?

-Claro, fue… extraño.

-Mientes, ni tu ni Rose se inmutaron al verme, dime Pearl ¿ya se te habías fusionado antes con Rose? ¿puedo saber qué sentiste?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero como atinas a decir eso, yo nunca me había fusionado con ella, yo no sentí nada, yo no debería haber sentido nada!- Dijo fingiendo indignación y los colores se le subieron al rostro.  
-Rose te amaba Pearl, como a ninguna de nosotras nos amó...

-Te equivocas Garnet, ella nunca me amó… no de la forma que yo la amé…- Dos compases de silencio y tranquilidad dejó pasar antes de continuar- Era una noche similar a esta, fresca y joven, sin nubosidad en el cielo. Se podían apreciar muchísimas constelaciones, luces de muerte, luces de memoria viajando a la velocidad de la luz que nos indican que muy, muy a lo lejos hubo una historia y que ahora se ha perdido para siempre. Aquella ocasión tenía que hacer el aseo de los refugios de los cuarzos, incluido el de Rose. El suyo era el último que dejaba, se me hacia un cuarzo muy especial, era grande, era hermosa, pero no sabía si ella sentiría lo mismo por una perla como yo. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser muy ordenada, pero él es lo que me daba trabajo y lo que hoy me da razón de ser. Limpie, barrí, pulí su espada... hice todo, pero ella quería que me quedara un rato más. Casi estallo de la emoción, pero me contuve. No podía verla a los ojos, no podía dirigir mi cabeza en su dirección, no transforme mi ropa de trabajo. Platicamos de cosas de nula trascendencia, pero ella quería otra cosa. Me ordenó quitarme los guantes que protegían mi piel de los corrosivos, tomó mi mano, y me obligo a poner la mia en la suya, me ordenó sentir su calidez. me ordenó verla a los ojos, finalmente me ordenó quitarme la ropa sucia, harapienta y llena de pulgas frente a ella. Ella también hizo desaparecer su pulcra ropa frente a mi. Paradas una frente a la otra, nos reconocimos en el espejo, nuestros cuerpos eran diferentes, nuestras gemas eran diferentes, nuestros roles y categorías eran diferentes… pero en ese instante éramos iguales. La abracé y ella me abrazó. Aconteció lo innombrable: Un Cuarzo Arcoíris fundió mi identidad a la suya. Era una unidad dual idílica. Era como regresar al fondo de la tierra de donde había emergido. Una completud como nunca antes la he experimentado…  
-Lo sabía, eso es superior a lo que yo siento.

-Vamos Garnet, tu eres el amor vuelto gema, no finjas, la relación que guardan Sapphire y Rubí no es equiparable a la mía con Rose… por algo tu estas aquí y por algo yo estoy sola.- Dijo afligida- Puedo hacerte una pregunta a la unidad dual "Garnet" ¿que harían en mi situación? Rubí ama a Sapphire como a nadie más, pero que pasaría si por azares del destino, Sapphire decide amar a otro hombre, a expensas de su historia de milenios con Rubí; y no solo eso, Sapphire decide dar a luz a otro ser muy superior a ella y ella encomienda a Rubí garantizar el cuidado, la protección y la felicidad de su producto. ¿Cómo se sentiría Rubí? ¿Aceptaría un encargo así? ¿Toleraría la una vida así? ¿qué sentirías Garnet si nunca más pudieras vivir? ... o en tus términos ¿El amor realmente es "La Respuesta"? ¿el amor realmente lo resuelve todo? ¿No le estamos vendiendo una falsa ilusión a Steven?

-No puedo responder esa pregunta. Es lo impensable, algo impensable para mí.

-Rose te dijo, cuando nos encontramos por segunda vez, que no cuestionaras nada de lo que te acontecía, que tu "ya eras la respuesta". A mi también me dijo eso aquel bello día y yo le creí y ahora puedes apreciar en lo que me he convertido. Pero ahora todo eso se ha terminado.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, qué te ha pasado Pearl?- Dije frenando súbitamente nuestra marcha. Pearl se veía radiante de felicidad, como nunca antes la había visto. Sus ojos reflejaban el plato solar que apenas se deslizaba por el horizonte de la playa.

-Algo increíble; algo impensable Garnet. Viví todo este tiempo idealizando la imagen de Rose Quartz, Sentí que era la forma de vivir mi vida con ella pero sin ella. Cerca de mí, en mi pero no para mí. Y es que ella nunca me amó como "su gema", para ella solo fuí la única "amistad virtuosa" que tuvo en su existencia; pero yo sí la amé, como a nadie en este mundo… hasta hace 14 años, hasta hace unas cuantas horas. Por amor a mi amor: he enterrado esta noche a Rose Quartz. Ese cigarro fue el final de nuestra historia.

Levanté a Perla del suelo y abracé como la amiga que es.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dije con júbilo

-¡De qué hablas Garnet...!

-El amor es la respuesta Pearl, pero tu me haz enseñado algo de mucha importancia: Dejar ir al ser amado cuando todo ha terminado es un acto de amor aun mas importante que amarlo.

-¡Ey chicas, Stevo ya se levantó y su cuerpo quiere fiesta!- Gritó Amethyst eufórica desde lo alto de la cabeza del templo.

-¡Oh! es cierto Garnet, la fiesta. Tiene que ser perfecta, hay que colocar adornos, pintar carteles, armar juegos… -Dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo y sus palabras eran tragadas por el sonido de las olas del mar.

-Te lo dije Rubí, tu visión del presente y el futuro no era la correcta.

\- Esta bien Sapphire, tú siempre lo sabes todo.

Fin.


End file.
